First Meeting
by RoseGlass
Summary: This is a oneshot taken from a fic I'm working on, it's between the end of Deathly Hallows and the epilogue. This is about George Weasley, and his slow realization that he is more than just his brother's twin.


**First Meeting**

Summary: A one-shot sneak peak of my Harry Potter fic, The Best Kind of Magic. This is post-Deathly Hallows but pre-epilogue, since there is a space of 17 years there.

RoseGlass

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; I do own the books by J.K. Rowling, and most of the movies, my plot, and my original characters.

* * *

><p>"George!" it was Charlie, again. He just wouldn't give up.<p>

Couldn't he see that he didn't want to be bothered by anyone right now?

"George! Ah-there you are!" Charlie grabbed George's elbow, pulling him away from the dark corner of the bar he had secluded himself in, nursing his pint. It was no use trying to get away; Charlie is very strong- I suppose that happens when you work with dangerous creatures like dragons.

"There's someone I want you to meet" Oh no, not this again. Ever since the incident a week ago Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Mum, Dad, and even Ginny, Harry and Hermione had taken to trying to find someone he could talk to, another way of saying they were making his life a greater hell than it was. A friend, a doctor, anything really-they just want him to find a reason to keep living. And Charlie was under the impression that a girl was the answer to everything.

No one seemed to consider his feelings in the matter at all. That maybe he wasn't ready to let go of Fred, ready to talk about… ready to do much of anything since that night. The night he tried to kill himself.

Just as George was about to tell Charlie to bug off- he saw her. She wasn't quite beautiful- he had been with girls far prettier- but she had a kind of simple beauty about her. She looked like what muggles called a Tolkien elf. She didn't wear any make-up, from what he could see, but her features were so that there was no need for her to really wear any. Although she appeared to be very content- she clearly was not comfortable with the sleazy lecher who had his arm around her. Her disgust with the drunk practically oozed off of her.

George began to feel something within him. He felt such rage at this disgusting vermin touching this dark, nymph-like creature. He never liked drunks, at least not this kind. Charlie didn't seem to notice the anger building within his brother, continuing to lead George toward the table where the dark haired woman was seated.

Stopping at her table Charlie turned to his brother.

"George, this lovely young lady is a friend of mine from America, Willow Black, but everybody just calls her Will. She's just recently moved to Diagon Alley with some friends and her cousin. She's a mean dragon-wrangler, and is one hell of a Keeper. You should see her fly on a Nimbus 2000. Oh-um…Willow, this is my brother George- the one I was telling you about the other day."

The girl, Willow, pushed the drunk off her as she stood up. She dusted off invisible dirt from her knee-length purple dress. Looking straight into George's light blue eyes, she gave him a sparkling smile and held out her hand for him to shake. He cautiously took her hand in his. She just held on tighter, but not so tight that it hurt.

"Hi George. It's so nice to finally meet you. Chuck here has been telling me all about you. Probably because he decided to become my personal dating service while I'm here in Europe." She laughed. George just stood there grinning stupidly with her hand still in his.

And the only thing he could think to say was-

"Chuck…" he let the question hang in the air.

"Yeah, that's just my nickname for him. He just lets me do what I want; mostly 'cause he knows I can and will hex his behind into the next century. Isn't that right-" She turned toward where Charlie was, or where he had been.

During their conversation they didn't even notice Charlie take leave of them. The drunk-man too. The only sound permeating the silence was the pounding music from next room. Some fast-paced song about love that doesn't come from a bottle. The beat pulsed through the building in time with his heart, faster and faster as she came closer. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the door to the dance floor open where he saw couples dancing.

"So George," she spoke to him. He barely heard her ask her question in her New England, America accent, he just nodded his head at her. He probably wouldn't be able to say no anyway. He was already under her spell.

"Can you dance?" She had already taken his hand and pulled him into the too loud room. It smelled of ten different kinds of alcohol, sex, and…and Willow's perfume. It billowed around her, some sort of flowery scent that drew him in, already addicted to it. She pulled him close, their bodies just barely touching. She leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Dance with me George. Dance with me."

They spent the rest of the night dancing. They danced through song after song, and even after they left the pub; they still danced in the park to music only they could hear. Willow and George continued to dance and talk and laugh all the way to her door in Diagon Alley.

Just as Willow was about to unlock the door, it opened from the inside.

Willow appeared surprised. "Serenia, what are you doing still up?"

Serenia, a girl of about 17 or 18 years old with dark hair and hazel eyes that shone with impatience. The similarities between the two were astounding- she must have been the cousin Charlie was talking about. She was also clearly pissed off.

"What am I still doing up? Do you have any idea how worried I've been? I let you go out for one night, and you're out _hours_ after you said you'd be home. I was just about to call the Ministry _and_ muggle police to go look for you! And- and who's this?" She asked about George.

Willow answered for him, "This is George Weasley. He's Chuck's brother, we met at the pub and he walked me home- be nice Reni, I had a very good time tonight."

George looked at her, "you did?"

"Uh-huh." She smiled up at him, nodding her head.

He seemed delightfully surprised at this new development. She had a good time with him. And they didn't do anything other than talk and dance. He smiled widely at her- the first time in months.

"Well how about we go out together again sometime? Say-Wednesday at six?"

Willow blushed ever so lightly as she smiled at him, "I'd like that."

They leaned their heads closer both feeling the kiss about to-

"Well this is all well and good, but can we please get our asses in gear; I'm cold, pissed off, and tired- I'm going to bed and so will you Willow." Serenia butted into the intimate moment. "You- George, you'll see her again on Wednesday and you can write her too. The shop is open from 9 to 4 everyday except Saturday and Sunday, and she's usually up and about the Alley then. So if you two will hurry it up- it is cold out here."

"Till we meet again, Willow Black," George leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek near the corner of her mouth. He stepped back, taking one last look at the incredible witch he spent all night just talking too, and apparated to his apartment above the Weasley and Weasley Joke Shop. Someplace he hadn't been in a long time.

* * *

><p>George flopped onto the soft couch in his living room thinking about all the events of the night, and realized he was going to have to thank Charlie for introducing him to the most amazing, funny, charming, and lovely girl he had ever met. Fred would have liked her too.<p>

"Wow…"

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere at the same time-<strong>

Willow leaned against the closed front door, already sliding down it to the floor.

That was the most incredibly romantic night of her life. Not to mention the most fun she's had in years, with a wizard no less!

She was suddenly very glad Reni and Chuck convinced her to take that job here in Britain.

She smiled, staring at nothing, "Wow…"

Serenia looked at her cousin from the kitchen, tying her hair up in a ponytail.

"What are you doing on the floor Will?"

"Oh, nothing really." Willow answered airily.

"That so," was Reni's skeptical reply. "I think you're still thinking about that guy- he must really be something for you to get all starry-eyed over him."

Willow looked straight into her younger cousin's eyes.

Smiling, "you have no idea."

* * *

><p>A.N.: I would just like to make it clear that this is only one part of a much larger story that I'm working on. I just liked this one so much I wanted to make it into a oneshot!<p> 


End file.
